Next!
by bammybell
Summary: the next generation of the winx club starts alfea what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Ember**

Hi my name is Ember you probably know my parents as the King and Queen of Domino and Eraklyon yes my parents are Bloom and Sky.

After the winx graduated with the specialist they left to go and help the planets. My parents stayed in touched with them but mostly with Aisha and Nabu cause there daughter Fallon is my best friend every summer we were aver at Andros or Domino we are very alike. Me and Harmony (Musa & Rivens daughter) are good friends but harmony's best friend is Starla even so they are polar opposites. Tess (Tecna's and Timmy's daughter) just confuses me with her technology her bets friend is Jasmine she is Flora's and Heila's daughter.

I am the only one with siblings I have an older brother called Callum but Cal for short who is at his second year at redfountain dad picked him to become king of Eraklyon cause he is there only son. My sisters Skylar and Samantha they are twins there at there last year at the Bata Fairy collage I am the youngest but no one knows who's got the dragon flame but I got accepted into Alfea looking forward to it


	2. Chapter 2

**Ember**

Hi my name is Ember you probably know my parents as the King and Queen of Domino and Eraklyon yes my parents are Bloom and Sky.

After the winx graduated with the specialist they left to go and help the planets. My parents stayed in touched with them but mostly with Aisha and Nabu cause there daughter Fallon is my best friend every summer we were aver at Andros or Domino we are very alike. Me and Harmony (Musa & Rivens daughter) are good friends but harmony's best friend is Starla even so they are polar opposites. Tess (Tecna's and Timmy's daughter) just confuses me with her technology her bets friend is Jasmine she is Flora's and Heila's daughter.

I am the only one with siblings I have an older brother called Callum but Cal for short who is at his second year at redfountain dad picked him to become king of Eraklyon cause he is there only son. My sisters Skylar and Samantha they are twins there at there last year at the Bata Fairy collage I am the youngest but no one knows who's got the dragon flame but I got accepted into Alfea looking forward to it


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I woke up early this morning cause I was excited I was going to Alfea not just that but my best friend was coming to the princess of Andros her name is Fallon. My suitcases were already down stairs I was saying my last good byes the ship arrived ''Come on Em its time to go'' Cal shouted ''Ok'' i replied. On the ship I didnt reallise that we went into a different portal. I looked around to see we were in Andros ''Why are we hear'' I ask ''Picking some people up'' said Cal. We arrived outside the Castle were a tanned girl with dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail she wore a seagreen vest top with short jeans ''Em you going to Alfea to!'' she shouted ''Yah'' I also shouted just then a boy with black shaggy hair came in ''Hello ladies '' he said as he kissed my hand ''Hi chase , Chase this my best friend Ember , Ember this Chase one of my dad's old friend son'' Fallon said running out of breath ''And he's my roomate at Red Fountain'' butted in Cal. Soon after that We were of to Alfea and Red Foutain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unkonwn pov**

I was wainting for my friends to arrive I was first there like always ''Starla'' shouted a girl with raven coloured hair with magenta tips in two low pig tails she wore a yellow vest top and a red see through top on top of the yellow,she had red coloured jeans on and red high topswith yellow lases ''Harmony you finally here ''said starla we hugged then two other girls came ''Hi Fallon'' said harmony the girl next to her had red hair with blonde streeks in it, it was in a high pony tail, she wore a light blue vest top with a red dragon up the side she had white shorts with a sea shell belt and light blue dolly shoes ''Ember how are you''Asked starla ''Very good you '' she reaplied ''good'' she said then two more girls came up one with honey brown hair she wore a pink flower dress with green legings and green kittyheels the other one had magenta short hair she wore a purple playsuite with green triangles and had purple and green flipflops on ''Jasmine and Tess'' shouted Starla

**Tess POV**

A girl with long dirty blonde she wore a green dress whitch gose down to her knees and some green kitty heels on '' Jasmine and Tess'' she shouted ''Starla'' we both shouted we gave her a hug ''Group hug'' shouted Jasmine after the group hug we walked up to the main gates ''so whos going first'' Asked Harmony we all looked at each other ''I'll go first Fallon after then Starla Harmony Jasmine and Tess'' Ember said we all agreed ''Name'' said a pale woman with brown hair cut into a bob with glasses ''Princess Ember of Domino and Eracklyon'' Ember reaplided ''here's your room key you may go in'' she said after I came in we all looked at our room keys. We looked at each other's keys ''We'er in the same dorm'' shouted starla we went of looking for or dorm we got loss

**Ember's POV**

I bumped in to this woman the gray hair and glasses ''Sorry miss F we was looking for our dorm but got loss'' I said ''Thats alright I'll show you my dears you got the first dorm in our new wing''Miss F said ''Whats the name of the new wing'' Asked Tess ''Its the Winx wing we'er here, I must go now have a good time'' She said. We walked down the corridor we were looking at the painings we got to our dorm and open the door the living area was amzing the were corner couch a glass coffee table with a varse on it there was a plasma Tv and six desks on it decorated to our tasted ''Wow'' screamed Starla there were three doors with names on them 'Ember's and Fallon's', 'Starla and Harmony's' and 'Jasmine's and Tess's' we'er ran to our rooms and screamed mine and Fallons look like a beach there we'er two beds fallon picked the one out in the open while mine was in the wall it was so cool we looked at Starla's and Harmony's room it was split in half Harmonys look tike a recording Studio and Stala's looked like a stary night and some of the stars were the lights It was so sweet then were looked at Jasmines and Tess's room it was pretty cool again there's were split in the middle One Jasmines side it was like Linphea with plants all over the place. On Tess's side it was all high tech. Me and Fallon went back to our room and unpacked on my night stand I put a picture of mum and dad with Cal, Skylar and Samanther and mum was holding me as I was a todaler. We went in to the main living part and there's was knock at the door and Miss Faragonda ''settle in girls'' she asked ''Yeh'' We all said ''Here's a presant for Ember from her mum''Miss F gave me a little presant I open it and a little fairy pet came it was a blue and pink racoon ''Awwwww'' We all said ''What are you going to call her'' ask Fallon ''Marion after my nana'' I replied ''perfected, now you can go exploded Magix city''Miss F said before she left ''Lets go'' said starla we all ageed.

**Magix City**

We got to magix about 1:00pm ''I need to find a pet store to get some things for marion'' I said ''I'll come with you'' said Fallon ''we'll meet at the mall cafe at 4 got dont be late'' I , Fallon and Marion looking for a bed marion she came along too ''Wow look at the gold one'' Fallon pionted out Marion tryed it and nodded. I brought it and matching food and water bowls,lead and coller and a bag of food by the time we finish it was 3:55pm we walk over to the cafe. We got some drinks and cakes for all of us next to arrive was Jasmine and Tess they went to a florist and Techno shop not long after them Starla and Harmony arrived they went to a new shop were there's dj booths and fashionble clothes. We got our drinks then we hered some vioces I knew who it was ''Hello Ladies how are you this afternoon'' Said a boy with pure blonde hair he wore a lether jacket, white vest top, dark blue jeans and blaxk hightops. He sat down bye me ''Well hello beautiful'' he said to me ''Get away Dalyn I dont even like you call me beautiful you'll Know about it'' I said as I pushed him of the seat ''Wow beautiful and controlling'' he said to his mates I got mad and threw my on him me and the girls walked away laughing we court the last buss back to alfea. We went straigh up to our dorm, I got a shower got into my Pjs I sat on the balconey wondering what mum and dad are doing on domino.'' Ember miss F whats to see you in her office now''


	5. Chapter 5

**Ember's POV**

I knocked on miss F's door ''Come in'' she said I walked in ''you wanted to see me'' I asked ''Yes indeed there's a bit of a problem on Domino and Erakloyn you see you carn't go home for the day of the rose'' she said ''Why'' i replied ''The rebbles are fight agaist your perants cause the want no royles of the throne of Erakloyn and Donino so for ferther notice you'll have to tell us when your leaving campus intill the war is over'' she said. I was speekles my planets were at war what Iam I goig to do. Before she said I could leave I ran out crying my eye's out. Ran to my dorm everyone asked me what happend but I was to upset to say anything I tried to calm down but kept crying till Jasmine gave a herb tea whitch was lovely it calm me down right away ''So what happed and why were you crying'' asked Starla ''First the rebbles are at it again but this time they want no royles on eather planet i was crying cause I carn't see my mum and dad or go to Domino or Erakloyn on the day of the rose or for a holiday thats why I was crying'' I said when I told them it looked like we they were going to cry as wall then my phone rang it was cal.

Cal: Em did you hear whats going on Erakloyn and Donino

Me: yeh I wish it didn't start

Cal: me too, time to go bye

Me: Bye

When I got off the phone and everyone looked at me then turned away ''I am tied good night darlings'' said Starla ''Just like her mother night'' said Harmony ''Me and tess are going to hit the hay night'' Jasmine said. Me and Fallon went to our room and got dressed and went to bed

**Ember's Dream**

There was mum and dad in the distance they were fighting the rebbles all of a sudden mum dropped down blood was pooping from her ''Mum'' I shouted I ran towards her but the keep going ferther then I heard a evil laugh then a woman came out she had bloned hair she had a bloody knife in her hand she looked fimilar ''Diaspro how could you'' dad shouted at the woman (Diaspro she Dalyn's mum) ''Sky we can finally be together'' She said ''No we carn't Diespro i've already got a family'' Dad said calmly ''Well if you won't join me than you can die to'' she stabs dad in the back he falls down then every went black there was a gold glow ''Aunt Daphne'' I yelled she is a nyfe again now cause she died abot five years ago but still comes to see us ''Hi little one what you seen is not true even thow it seemed real but its not its just a night mare'' she said ''Are you sure'' ''i am very sure'' she said I gave her a hug when I woke up everyone was still a sleep I looked at my clock 6:30 am so I got up got a shower then got dressed my alarm went off when I got out of the bathroom I saw Fallon still asleep ''WAKE UP'' I yelled she jumped up I coldnt help but laugh ''ugh What time is it'' she said ''Seven'o clock'' she jumped up got ready in less the 10 mins I wa sgob smacked. We went to the dinning to get some brakefast there wasz lots of bacon my plate was full with it, Fallon had tuna mayo on toast we sat down when the others came up ''You guys didn't wait for us'' Starla said ''Bacon waits for no one'' I reaplied making everboyed laugh. we had brakefast and went to our first lesson...


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallon's POV**

First I had potionology (its kinda what it said in the name) with professer palladium and Ember and Starla.''Well Class today we will look over the rules then I'll put you in to groups of three with one four and you can make a potion in that group then show the class and I'll give you a grade'' said professer Palladium ''ok'' we all said. After about 10 minutes he was done telling us the rules ''Ok now groups group 1 Alice Claira and Anderson, group 2 Tallie Sunny and Blair group 3, Ella Tracy and Bella, group 4 Pure Piper and Phoebe, group 5 Madison Kelly and Hannah, Group 6 Jenny Jane and Ella and Group 7 Ember Starla Fallon and Paige'' He said. My group got back table on the left near the window '' Now after everyone's done there potion we will show them to the class'' he said ''What potion should we make'' Starla asked ''I don't Know'' I reaplied ''What about a inviabilaty potion'' said a girl with light brown hair and her skin was pale ''I don't see why, Ok paige cause you thought the idea you can put the ingreadents in with me, Fallon you stir it and Starla you read out'' Ember said. After 40 minutes all the potions were done ''Ok first group what potion did you make'' said Palladium ''We made a mood change potion'' one of them said ''Ok lets see it'' he reaplied. So one of them was pretending to be angry when another threw the potion at her insted of change her mood it change her into a cat there was burst of laughter ''Settle down hmm D-'' he said the next group create a crative potion but thier hair turned multicoloured the got a D next tryed a mood potion like the first group it turned out ok but didn't quite work they got a B group 4, 5, 6 done a sleeping potion but they all turned out wong insted of falling a sleep the were wide awake they all got E's our group was last '' So what potion did you make'' He asked ''We made a inviabilaty potion'' Ember said, We gatherd around in a circle and threw the potion inthe middle I couldn't see any one else in our group '' A+ girls you really done well'' the bell range and the potion ware off ''Hay Ember starla what lesson do you have next'' I asked them '' I have fashion class with my mum'' starla said ''I've got combat training with codatorta'' Ember said '' I've got that to and I herd there will be some boys there to''

**Combat/weapon training Ember's POV**

''Ok girls this is combat training'' said Codatorta ''Now pick a weapon and lets get started '' I picked a bow ''Are you sure you want a bow cause a sword is better and easier '' Said Codatorta ''Yeah I pretty sure I want a bow'' I reaplied ''Ok then start practising'' I said there was a target at the other end of the cort yard I aimed up and let go and hit the bullseye, everyone looked at me shocked even Codatorta '' Well that was easy'' and before I knew it the lesson ended

**Dining room**

Lesson's were over and we were having tea when miss Faragonda came out and everyone went quite ''I hope you had a wonderful first day back like always there is a welcome back party for Alfea and Redfountain this friday that is all'' after everyone started laughing. Me and Harmony went back up to the dorm while everyone went to meet there new friends, I got a shower and got into my Pjs when I came out of my room Melody was watching tv but it was reall loud ''HEY MELODY WHY IS TV SO LOUD''I shouted she jumped ''Hi and you were singing loud''she reaplied ''Oops'' I said and looked sheepish ''Its alright Em by the why your a good singer you should sing at the party on friday'' She said ''No no no I will not sing in front of two hole schools'' I said ''Why cause your amzing'' she said ''Rember last time in primary I fainted in front of the hole class and my kingdoms so never again'' I reaplied ''I'll sing with you if you want'' she said I turned around to her and she gave me puppy eyes and dam it worked ''Fine but we need a band to play back up'' I said ''Yayyy! and your brother and his friend Clase... Mase... CHASE thats it Chase are in a two man band I think they'll help us''she said when I herd Chases's name I blushed and of corse Harmony being Harmony '' OOOOHHHHHHHH you have a crush on Chase'' she said ''No I don't...is it that obvious'' I said ''You know it'' she replied we both laughed when Tess, Jasmine, Starla and Fallon came in ''What ya laughing about'' Fallon asked ''Well Ember might be singing at the party if her brother and Chase agrees to it'' Harmony reaplied ''Cool...but don't you have stage fright'' Tess said ''I do but Harmony will be singing aswell'' I said ''What about your brother and Chase have you saked them'' Jamsine said ''No but I will now'' I reaplied I reached for my phone and diled Cal's number

Cal: Yello and who I am I speaking with

Ember: Your sister and hello to you

Cal: Not to be rude but what do you want me for

Ember: We need you to play the giutar and chase to paly the drums on the party for a thew songs

Cal: Why cause we dont have a singer

Ember: Well me and Melody are going to sing if you play the instuments

Cal: Ok then whens first practice

Ember: Tommow at 6 pm

Cal: Ok see ya there

Cal hung up and everone looked at me ''Well'' They all said ''YES HE SAY HE'LL DO IT'' I screamed


End file.
